Five meet the Lake Kirrin Monster
by rexbonitas
Summary: One of Uncle Quentin's scientist friends has disappeared in mysterious circumstances... so what's new ? The Famous Five investigate Lake Kirrin and 'Kirrie' the world famous Lake Kirrin Monster ! Complete story in one chapter. Comments welcome. Thank you.


THE FAMOUS FIVE AND THE LAKE KIRRIN MONSTER

Lake Kirrin, Dorset, England… legendary home of the world famous Lake Kirrin Monster! It is night-time, almost pitch dark, a new moon hangs high in the sky. There is the sound of scraping, grunting, panting and then screams of "No, no, oh no… aargh!" followed by the crunching of wood, splashes and then… silence.

Next morning a few miles away at Kirrin cottage, Julian, Dick, Anne, George and Timmy the dog - the Famous Five - are enjoying their breakfast of toast, poached eggs, coffee and tea.  
"I say, Aunt Fanny," asks Julian, "What on Earth has happened to Professor Jones?"  
Julian was referring to Professor Dai Jones the famous scientist and a world authority on mysterious lake monsters. He had arrived at Kirrin cottage a few days previously and, as an old friend of Uncle Quentin, was welcome to stay at the cottage as long as he liked.  
"Yes," piped up Dick, "He left last night to visit the Lake, hasn't he come back yet?"  
Well, no Professor Jones had not come back but Aunt Fanny wasn't in the least bit fussed. She knew that scientists like Professor Jones and her husband always lost track of time while working and she was not at all surprised when Professor Jones didn't return after a whole night at the lake.  
"He might have been eaten by the monster…" says a worried sounding Anne.  
"I doubt it," says Julian sensibly, "All the same, why don't we all cycle up to the lake and see if we can find him."  
"Let's take sandwiches and have a picnic." Says Georgina (who prefers being called George.)  
"Let's take tents and stuff," says Dick,"We can camp up at the lake, it'll be great fun."  
"Oh yes, let's." says Anne and even Timmy wags his tail with delight…

…A few hours later and the Five are by the shore of Lake Kirrin, it is a huge lake and from one side you can barely see the other because it is so far away. Mist and fog hang over the lake even though it is a bright day.  
While Anne and George put up the tents, Julian and Dick set off to try and find Professor Jones but later that afternoon when they return to the camp they have seen neither hide nor hair of him or even his boat…  
As the sun sets, the friends tuck in to sausage rolls and sandwiches around the camp fire while Julian looks at a pamphlet about the Lake Kirrin monster which he has brought with him, the front cover shows a blurry photograph of the monster and although Dick and Anne are convinced it is real, Julian and George are less certain…  
"It looks like an old tent and a tyre that someone's dumped in the lake." Says Julian.  
As darkness falls, the five take turns reading from the book regaling themselves with lurid tales of the monster, of the boats he's attacked and of the monster hunters who have drowned or vanished in their attempts to find 'Kirrie'  
"That's scarey." Says Anne.  
"It's nonsense." Says George.  
"Accidental drownings linked with a so-called monster to boost tourism." Sums up Julian.  
"Well," says Dick, "monster or no monster, I need some shuteye."  
"Certainly not." Says George, "Night time is the peak time for monster hunting."  
"Can't the monster sleep at night like everyone decent." Says Anne.  
"We're not really looking for the monster anyway." Says Julian "We're looking for Professor Jones."  
"I wonder what's happened to him." Says Dick.

…Half an hour later and the Five are at the shore of the Lake and surrounded by fog. There is no sign of Professor Jones or his boat or tent.  
"This is hopeless," says Dick, "We can't see a thing."  
"We'll need to start a proper search in the morning." Says George just as they hear a long moaning howl from away on the other side of the lake…  
The friends freeze, motionless…including Timmy.  
"What was that?" asks Dick.  
"The monster." Says Anne.  
"Whatever it was," says Julian," It's far too far away for us to get to now. We'll need to get a boat so we can sail over to the other side tomorrow, let's get back to the tents."

Next morning the Famous Five study their map of the area…  
"We were standing here," says George pointing at the map, "and that sound came from over here, on the opposite shore."  
"We'll need to hire a boat for the day," says Julian "I'm sure we can get one from the Lake Kirrin Monster museum."  
"Oh, can we look round the museum," says Anne, "I've never been."  
"Yes, we can," George says, "and if we can get a boat, we can search the lake in the evening when there are fewer birds around and it's quieter."

The five enjoy their visit to the Lake Kirrin Monster Museum and leave wearing 'I met the Monster' badges and carrying rubber monster toys.

Anne takes her rubber monster in her pocket for luck that night when the friends row out on to the lake in a tiny boat they have hired.  
"That wind's getting up." Says Dick "Hey listen…" Sure enough, a moaning howl is audible above the wind.  
"That way." Says George and she and Julian start rowing towards the opposite shore.  
Ten minutes later and the infamously treacherous Lake Kirrin weather has taken a dramatic turn for the worse. Dick and Julian struggle with the oars while George holds on to and comforts Timmy. Anne gets sea sick. By the time they reach the shore the wind is gusting and the lakes surface is heaving and swelling, it takes all the Famous Five's strength to pull the boat on to the shaley shore.  
"What's that?" says Dick pointing out at the water through the teeming rain… sure enough, 20 yards out on the lake is a distinctive hump shape cutting through the water.  
"The monster!" says Anne.  
"It is, it is." Says Julian, "Dick, your camera."  
The rain is torrential now and the wind blowing hard but Dick points his Brownie camera out towards the monster and takes a snap before the creature dives below the surface.  
"I photographed it!" he says.  
"Look over there." Says George pointing with her torch at a pile of broken wood…the remains of Professor Jones' boat, smashed in half…  
"The Professor's boat," says Julian, "What happened to it?"  
"Bitten in half." Says Dick, "Bitten in half by the monster."  
For once Julian is speechless.  
A distinctive moaning howl cuts through the noise of the wind and rain, the five friends turn round away from the lake and towards the bottom of the cliffs behind them.  
"In there!" says Julian pointing to a cave entrance and the Famous Five dash towards it.  
"Professor Jones, I presume." Says Julian crouching down to a moaning, huddled figure just inside the cave. (Guest appearance - Windsor Davies)  
"He must have been stuck here for two days." Says George holding her water bottle to the parched lips of Professor Jones.  
After a few sips of water, Professor Jones points to his feet, "Both ankles," he croaks, "Both broken."  
Anne feeds Professor Jones soup from her thermos while Julian and George try to make him more comfortable.  
Feeling better, the professor explains that he had been out on the lake two nights ago and, just like the Five, had been caught in a sudden squall. He had pulled his boat ashore and tried to pull it up the rather steep hill so he could leave it safely for the night. Well, half way up he lost his footing and he, and the boat, went "head over ars… I mean head over heels…" down the rock face. The boat must have hit hard because it had broken in half by the time it reached the waters edge. Professor Jones landed awkwardly breaking both ankles. He dragged himself in to the cave to shelter from the rain and has shouted for help day and night since.  
"It was lucky we were out at night." Says George, "No-one would have heard you during the day."  
"We were monster hunting," says Dick, "we saw it and I photographed it."  
Professor Jones looks at them, his eyes gleaming…  
"Photographed it, really, did you. Oh well done, at last…"  
"You chump!" says Julian, pointing at Dick's camera, "You've left the lens cap on, look."  
Sure enough, Dick's camera has had its lens cap on all the time… Professor Jones slumps against the cave wall.  
"I'm sorry." Says Dick.  
"Well," says Julian, "We didn't come here to photograph monsters, we came to rescue you Professor Jones. George, I want you, Anne and Timmy to stay here with the professor. Dick and I will have to walk for help. There's a farm house about 2 miles from here. It's pitch dark but there is a proper road all the way."  
"The weather's absolutely foul." Says Anne.  
"We'll be fine." Says Dick, "Come on Jules, lets go." The two boys head for the mouth of the cave while Anne and George fuss over the professor.  
"Is this your dog, young man?" asks the professor delighting George by mistaking her for a boy.  
"He certainly is, he's called Timmy."  
"I say, what's the matter with you?" asks Anne. Julian and Dick have returned from the cave entrance and both look pale and shocked.  
"We can't get out." Says Julian.  
"The monsters outside." Says Dick "The monster?" says George, "Don't be ridiculous, it isn't real."  
"It is," says Julian, "The monster is outside waiting for us."  
"I'm scared." Says Anne.  
Professor Jones isn't scared and although he can't walk he drags himself across to the cave entrance and along with the Famous Five he peers out… sure enough, they see the shape of the monster just down on the shore no more than 10 yards away, it's wet skin glistening in the gloomy moonlight. Timmy growls. The professor borrows Dick's camera and, with the lens cap off this time, snaps away.  
"How many exposures do you have left in this camera?" he asks.  
"Half a dozen, I think." Answers Dick.  
"I'll pay you for the film." Says the professor, snapping away, "It's so dark, I hope they come out."  
"I'm scared." Says Anne and Julian cuddles her.  
"It looks just like the cover of the book." Says Dick.  
"It's not moving," says George, "It must be asleep."

Half an hour later and the monster is still outside the cave and the professor and the Famous Five all nod off till dawn…

With the Professor still sleeping, the Five peek out of the cave entrance.  
"Is it still there?" asks Anne.  
"It's not a monster at all!" says George seeing the beast for the first time in daylight.  
"It's just a tent and an old tyre that someone's dumped in the lake!" says Dick.  
"I told you that was what the photograph looked like." Said Julian, "I should have gone out to look last night. What a load of prize chumps we've been."

In no time at all, a police rescue team are carrying Professor Jones to safety on a stretcher.  
"Let's get that old tent out of the lake." Says Julian.  
"This has been quite an adventure, hasn't it." Says George.  
"Gosh," says Dick "It has been an adventure and I didn't even notice!"  
"You chump!" say Julian and George pushing Dick in to the water…

THE END


End file.
